


〔盾铁〕错误时代

by SiveryMesic



Series: 要我报之以歌 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 要我报之以歌 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842781
Kudos: 2





	〔盾铁〕错误时代

他伸手捂住胸口，凸起的坚硬金属的圆形边缘恰巧硌在他五指的关节处。触感是冰凉的，不出意料，掌心能感受到那微弱波动却坚定不渝的心跳。

蓝色的幽光自他并未合拢的指缝间隙向外漏出，切割到细碎的光点便倒映在那双琥珀色的眼底。他正垂首俯视着自己的胸口，反应堆外壳表层泛起的金属光泽经由视觉神经传达给那颗卓越异禀的大脑。第一次，他的中央处理器向他发出了某种特殊信号，在他勉强平静地接受完这束光线的反射后，收到信号的胃部开始产生一连串毫无预兆的连锁反应。他向前倾身，微微启开双唇，意识在一阵难耐的天旋地转中形成了想要作呕的错觉。

错觉。他一生都将与冰冷的金属为伴，这是既定且于他而言十分乐意接受的事实。他绝不会因为胸口正中的某块皮肤被这漂亮极了的科技结晶取代而产生不良反应。因此那种想要作呕的欲望，只可能是他在恍惚中脑海里转瞬即逝的错觉。

这是必要的。他如此告诉自己，并试图通过不断地重复来加深自己对这句话的认识。这当然必要。旋即他又难以抑制地苦笑出声。如果这并非必要的话，他的另一只手正抚触着佩珀刻在初代反应堆上的那圈英文字母，没有人会疯狂到想在自己身上装设这样一个存在感十足的玩意。即便是他斯塔克，若并非必要的话，他绝不会将这漂亮玩意安装在自己的胸口。

没有人会想这么做的，他暗忖。但结果无论他想与不想，斯塔克都这么做了。

人们都说斯塔克是个目中无人的傲慢疯子，就好像托尼比世上绝大多数人都要聪明得多这一点是托尼自身的错误一般。他们就是这样认为——太过天才的天才不容于这个最丨好丨最丨坏的时代。当他不可逆转地存在之后，这位天才不可避免地会成为某一方面的极端。托尼偏偏是傲慢，傲慢到当他需要倚靠一个只会产生能量却不会传感体温的反应堆苟延残喘时，他不偏不倚地将它安置在了自己的胸口中央。所以当他站在公众面前，太过单薄的衣料无法掩盖反应堆的光芒时，人们会说这就是斯塔克，一个自大到蔑视神圣的灵魂伴侣为悖于科学理论的噱头的混蛋，他值得那块反应堆。

他确实不相信灵魂伴侣的存在，只是这种怀疑与他一贯审慎的科研态度无关，而是生根于托尼·斯塔克这条生命的诞生伊始。想到这里的时候他挪开了那只捂在胸前的手掌，视线也随之迁移到指腹摩挲下的那圈英文字母上。

托尼·斯塔克现在有了一颗心脏。

现在他有了一颗心，一颗与常人差之千里的心。这个表述看似不错，就好像在暗示他还做军火生意并且没有意识到这对那些无辜民众造成了多大伤害的时期里是只没心没肺的豺狼般。或许事实确实如此，他仍会时不时地放任自己沉沦进这种焦灼的自责之中，或许事实确是如此。他是个无心之人，这或许解释了为何唯独他生而注定无法被爱——那种深入灵魂，震颤心灵的爱。

那么现在，他总算是有了颗心脏，然而命运似乎并没有在他一朝的大难不死后待他再慷慨些。毕竟生活从未不会是完美的，他总算有了颗心脏，一颗和托尼·斯塔克一样耀眼夺目却毫无温度的心脏。作为交换，上帝从他身上取走了一些东西，取走了他内心深处那不允旁人窥视的晦暗深处的最后一抹光源。

他胸口的那块皮肤，被反应堆取代的那块皮肤。

连同烙印在那块皮肤之上，独属托尼·斯塔克的八位密匙。

他生来便不是完整的，而此刻不过是在向世界大声宣示他的残缺。他知道有些人喜爱从斯塔克的残缺中寻求快感，对此他不以为意。孤独属于且只属于他，痛苦属于且只属于他，在孤独与痛苦之外，他仍会不甘示弱地挺起他那别具一格的胸膛，拿不屑一顾不胜其烦的目光扫视芸芸众生，并告诉他们，这就是托尼·斯塔克。无论他是否拥有灵魂伴侣，都是这个世界上独一无二的托尼·斯塔克。

至于那些与灵魂伴侣关联的绝望与挣扎，它们是存在的，存在且无声寂灭于他那漫长的，看似绚烂却实则贫瘠的生命旅程之中。

是属于且只属于他的。

*

有专门研究灵魂伴侣的学者。研究灵魂伴侣到底是如何产生的，它们的起源、发展以及从未出过错的准确性的缘来。在大多数外行人眼里，这类学者大抵都是那些穷尽半生都未能寻获挚爱才会穷极无聊到将人类有限的智慧浪费在这种根本没有任何科学依据或是物理定律可以佐证的，都不能称之为学科的学科上来。于是外行人们在偶尔中的偶尔会慷慨向这些学者们的研究成果施予一些同情性质的关注，然后懒散地发出几声唏嘘——灵魂伴侣原来是这么回事，不过无论它在公式定律的层面上是怎么一回事，在彼此相爱的伴侣眼中，它们永远都是那么一回事。

那么一回，用人类字典中最浪漫的词汇也无法涵括其中万分之一美妙的事。

它存在于灵魂间的共鸣，精神中的融合。它本就是出离于那些枯燥物理定律以外的，充满了游吟诗人浪漫想象的东西，它不需要任何说明来佐证。

但是在这些学者们的研究之中，总有一些东西是值得引起人们注意的。比如说有人认为灵魂伴侣的诞生早于人类文明的起源。他们，除了学者之外，这其中还混杂了一些并没有多少知识储备却妄自尊大的人，认为灵魂伴侣这一概念是伴随着人类一同诞生于这颗星球之上的。那不是一个时间点，那是一段漫长的岁月，灵魂伴侣是随着人类懵懂但原始的情感的萌发而一步步演化成如今这个模样的。

有人提出反对，原因再简单不过。如果人们认为讨论灵魂伴侣的起源是一件意义非凡的事情的话，那么他们至少应该从公元一年开始往后追溯。早于人类文明的起源，说的就好像在人类还未进化完全之时，阿拉伯数字已经存在了一般。

也许在最初的最初，刻在人们胸口的，具有指向意义的那段符号并不是数字密码。学者们如此争辩。外行人们对这样无力的争辩置之不理，只用一个轻蔑的，逡巡过学者们胸口衣襟的目光作为回答。上帝在这一点上对所有人都是平等的，无论他们智慧非凡抑或愚蠢至极；无论他们腰缠万贯抑或一穷二白，每个人胸口前的那块皮肤上都会印刻下一行数字，在这个世纪，通常是一行八位的数字。

这八位数字，那是一个出生日期，是这个世纪上个世纪乃至十几个世纪以前的人们心中最不容侵犯的个人隐私。这行数字会在你的灵魂伴侣来到世间上的一瞬同时出现在你的胸前，前提是你有幸比你的伴侣更早地来到了这个世界。这八位数字从模糊不堪的一片黑迹慢慢清晰成具有非凡意义的数字，你看着它们演变的时候，你的灵魂会在悸动中鸣响。你的胸腔炙热，心脏在血肉间有力地撞击。你知道，你正在感受这个世界上最无与伦比的力量——一个新生命，并将与你相伴一生的新生命的诞生。在这八位数字充满了无限可能性的排列组合之中，那是联结两个孤独灵魂的神圣密匙。

这密匙握于上帝手中。在这一点上，在灵魂伴侣这一点上，上帝对所有人大抵是平等的。

因为这密匙的特殊存在，就像是某种神秘的仪式，当人们向他人询问与出生日期有关的问题时，他们必定怀着真挚地情感。即便爱情在它降临的一瞬是偶然且不可预料的，深入灵魂的悸动一定开始于诞生伊始的细细磨合。当人们想确定他们的所爱之人是否与自己胸口刻下的数字吻合时，无论结果如何，这份真挚的情感必定已有所升华。

因此是可以想象的，从一个心属的人口中听到自己胸前的密匙时那溢于言表的微妙感情。哪怕没有亲身体验过的人永远无法放肆想象到这种感情中幸福的极端，但每个人在生命中的不同时期都会怀着不同的心情对此加以揣测。这种感情超过了任何浪漫约会或是某某物质所能为人们带来的精神上的快感，它是不可复制也无法取代的。托尼·斯塔克深知这一点，哪怕他几乎注定了一辈子都不能亲身体会这种感情，但他深知这一点，深知他送给漂亮姑娘们的鲜花热吻或是她们想要而他又恰好可以办到的一切，都比不过一个平平凡凡的毛头小子胸前那一块肌肤。

这是不公平的，这当然不公平。鉴于托尼·斯塔克可能永远无法见到，另一种可能存在于他内心对这种相见的抵触与惶惑，无法见到他的灵魂伴侣，她在爱情这方面至多只有为他人做嫁衣的建树。所以最后他成了众所周知的花花公子，哪怕他深信他自己其实是个用情专一的人，并且确曾认真严谨地对待过一场恋爱。在花费巨大精力说服自己相信灵魂伴侣这回事无法擅自左右人们的天性后，他鲜有地一本正经地去爱过一个姑娘。但这并不管用——送出去的鲜花终将凋谢，一如他赤诚的爱意终将于命运栓下的红线前黯然停熄。无论他付出多少，他都不是那八位数字的对手，灵魂伴侣的不可违逆性，她不是上帝的对手。他现在总算弄明白了一点，灵魂伴侣就是人们的天性。

他不是上帝的对手，哪怕他，托尼·斯塔克，钢铁侠，未来学家，将这个世纪这个时代的未来的十分之一都握于己手，但他无法对抗过去，更无法改变这自人类的血脉之中生生不息源远流长的灵契。尽管一再避免，偶尔之余他还是会在不经意间瞥见寻获挚爱的人们脸上露出那种会让他唯一倾羡的满足笑容。那时他也会尝试牵动僵硬的面部肌肉，他深谙面对长焦镜头假笑盈盈的技巧，如果他有意成为演员的话，他确信自己一定会干得不错。

但惟独那种笑容，他模仿不来。

银森在某片沙漠的深处坦率说他拥有一切又一无所有，在看过托尼胸口肌肤上刻下的年月后。但这不是托尼的错，他生来就注定是残缺的，说到底这不是任何人的错。托尼·斯塔克，他只是恰巧出生在了一个错误时代而已。

*

1970年4月26日。

当他从一种蜷缩的姿态中放开手脚，第一次有新鲜的空气直接灌入幼儿的鼻腔时，他或许已从医生护士那难以置信的惶恐眼神中嗅到了来自这个时代的恶意。于是他嚎啕大哭起来，哭声比任何一位新生儿都要彻耳。他小小的胸膛因为这声嘶力竭的啼哭而上下起伏着，刻在他胸膛之上的那行小字也随之上下起伏着。

他一出生，稚嫩的身体上就带着定义了他爱人身份的那行数字。对于一名男孩来说这可不是什么常见的情况。这情况说明这名叫托尼的小男孩要么是姐弟恋，要么是同性恋。然而仅限于这两者的话，它们在灵魂伴侣的神圣性面前都是无伤大雅的，除了会成为负责接生的医护人员的一时谈资，它们确实是无伤大雅到不至于引起何种震惊与恐慌，也不至于被叙述成某种故事的。

这说明那段密匙绝不仅限于此。

19200704。

这是那行数字的真面目，是所有震惊惶惑畏惧怜悯的来源，是一把锋利的匕首，残忍将他生命中至关重要的那一部分就此从时间里割去。于是他便不再完整。

整整半个世纪之前，那时一战的硝烟将尽，二战的炮声尚未打响，属于托尼·斯塔克的生命之火仍不知正于何处悄声酝酿，而他命中注定的那位绝配恋人却已提早行程，迫不及待地丢下他来到了这人世之中。

那是一个仓皇的年代，从匆匆生来向匆匆死去。生命在那个年代是廉价的，那个年代的生命到了现代又会变得价值连城。战争的残酷是他幸运而无用亲身体会的，但是属于他的那个生命，肩负了陪伴他守护他与他一起向这无情岁月斗争的伟大责任的那个生命，是否从弥散的硝烟与炮火中款款而归，或是早已沉寂于阵亡名单中某串数字里不经意的一撇呢？在他们的生与生之间遥遥相隔的五十年光阴里，那个生命是否寂寥却倔强顽强地等待着他化身为一行漆黑的印记，诞生于那人炙热的胸腔之间？

现在他来了。当五十年后姗姗来迟时，时光已磨灭了他去寻找哀哀老矣或是久离人世的那位伴侣的全部勇气。他不明白找到之后又能如何。他们不会在残余的生命中走到一起。这对托尼·斯塔克来说是无法想象的，让他在青春年少之际与耄耋老翁相伴偕行，他不应该值得这些，值得别人的异议和霍华德望向他胸口之时投来的意味深长的眼神。

玛丽亚告诉她的孩子，那行数字是没有意义的。当托尼成长到开始对灵魂伴侣一事产生兴趣的年纪时，玛丽亚看着那双充满了希望与渴求的琥珀色大眼睛，狠心告诉他那行数字没有意义的。除去这种坦率之至的欺骗，她不能为托尼提供任何行之有效的帮助。因为谁也无法给出答案，关于上帝为何会选中托尼来成为这个生来残缺之人，霍华德和玛丽亚都无法给出任何答案。他们只能无能为力地旁观着他们的孩子在成长的道路中离那残酷的真相渐行渐近。终有一天托尼的手掌会抵触到那面冰冷坚硬的围墙。

大致缘于这行数字的特殊性，他对这行数字的认识清楚得几乎比所有同龄人都要晚。当那根承载着真相的羽箭终于离开拉伸饱满的弓弦，从沉寂太久的蓄势中吸取完充足力量，准确无误地集中了他脆弱孤独的胸膛时，这个灿烂缤纷的世界仿佛在一瞬之间从他身侧抽离而出。他下意识地将自己的手指放倒了键盘的九键之上，若他尝试在输入栏中键入被刻印在他胸口前的那行数字，他想，不知电脑屏幕上会跳出一幅幅苍老的鬓白面孔，还是年轻的黑白照片。但最后他没有这么做。没有人会去刻意寻找自己的灵魂伴侣。这是传统中不成文的禁忌。哪怕他从未做过一天循规蹈矩之人，他也不想打破这一传统。他不想让那种自己为之倾羡已久的笑容出现在他脸上时，会因为他僭越的行为而变得不再真实。

更何况，正如玛丽亚所言，他的寻找，那是毫无意义的。他鲜少去做毫无意义之事。

只是偶尔中的偶尔，这种想法会毫无预兆地出现在他的脑海里。他，托尼·斯塔克，能在一片沙漠之中徒手造出马克一代的钢铁侠，能在死亡面前从容到一次次绝处逢生的超级英雄，当他站到聚拢的镁光灯下时，偶尔中的偶尔，他会祈求上帝赐予他一个他合盖拥有的奇迹。他甚至不知道也无法描绘这个奇迹的内容。他知道若是还有什么可以拯救他残缺的灵魂，不是他的盔甲，不是他的天赋，唯有“奇迹”这一词所能涵盖的一切。他为此耗尽余生诚挚守候着这个奇迹的降临，大约就像他的灵魂伴侣在半个世纪前苦苦相候于他一般。这诚挚并非来源于任何爱意，他不相信仅凭两行数字就可以让相隔千里甚至相隔岁月的二人心灵相通。他并不如何需要伴侣，他在前半生里失去了太多他爱或爱他的人们，但他依然可以好好地活着，哪怕有时会难免浑浑噩噩。即使没有灵魂伴侣这个东西，他也知道如何去爱别人，如何去爱这个世界。而他所祈求的奇迹，他只是想借此证明他从来不是那个被上帝抛弃的孩子。

他希望他的心脏在反应堆的幽蓝微光之下重新炙热起来。当他伸手捂住胸口时，凸起的坚硬金属的圆形边缘恰巧硌在他五指的关节处，触感是冰凉的。他在屏息等候着那位可以轻轻伏在他的胸口，在冰凉的金属表层外温柔呵气的人。他感受到他的心脏是温凉的，温凉才不至于融化他胸前坚硬的合金。

*

二十世纪二十年代的某日。

史蒂夫和巴恩斯并肩坐在马路牙子上，史蒂夫身上宽松破旧却干净齐整的外套蹭着巴基的新衬衫。巴基扭头看了身侧大病初愈的伙伴那苍白干瘦的面颊一眼，随手从马路边捡起了一块石子，将它掷向来往的车辆轮底。

有人从摇下的车窗里探出头来，瞪着两个百无聊赖的少年大吼大叫。史蒂夫听不清那人在吼叫些什么，他偏过头去疑惑地看了看巴恩斯，巴基只调皮地对他吐了吐舌头。

最后那辆汽车朝他俩喷了一脸肮脏的尾气，扬长而去。

史蒂夫在巴基拿起第二块石子的时候制止住了他。史蒂夫锁起眉头，他才八岁，但他已经学会如何用锁起的眉头和逼迫的目光来增加自己的威严。可惜的是这招对巴恩斯不管用，巴恩斯早在史蒂夫开始习惯性的皱眉之前就与他厮混成可以同穿一条裤子的铁哥们，所以这招对见过了史蒂夫无数糗样的巴恩斯来说并不管用。他朝史蒂夫摆了摆手，犹豫了半秒后，还是选择将手里的小石子扔进马路边的下水道里。

这不是史蒂夫所期许的，他希望巴恩斯可以把他手中的石子放回原处，而不是将它随意地找一个地方丢掉，因此史蒂夫的眉头没有松开。巴基瞅了瞅他那张快要皱在一起的小脸，抬起手用力给了史蒂夫的后脑勺一下，然后冲怒视过来的男孩做了个鬼脸。

在接受来自罗杰斯先生滔滔不绝的素质教育演说前，巴基识相地转移了两人的话题：

“我无法想象我长大后会爱上一个比我小上八岁的人。”说着，巴恩斯扒开了自己胸口的那几粒纽扣，往史蒂夫身边又凑近了一些，得意洋洋地袒露出他胸膛正中那行黑色的数字。“就在昨天晚上，我脱掉衣服正准备洗澡的时候，我从浴室的镜子里看到它们慢慢地出现在我的胸口上……”

巴恩斯圆润的脸蛋因为一时的兴起而憋到通红。他手舞足蹈地向史蒂夫描述着他昨晚洗澡时的见闻，用一些他刚从某本小说里学会的晦涩难懂的英文单词。当他在尝试了三次后终于将那个单词念对，侧头想偷瞄一眼史蒂夫脸上可能出现的震惊表情时，他才发现自己的好哥们似乎对灵魂伴侣这个话题兴致缺缺。

史蒂夫难得在巴恩斯说话的时候出神。他总是一个好听众，无论他是否对巴恩斯的话题感兴趣，他都会认真地倾听巴基说出的每一句话。巴基拿手肘捅了捅史蒂夫的腰，关心地问：“你在想什么呢？”

史蒂夫看了巴恩斯裸露在外的胸口一眼，接着就像被什么突如其来的刺激灼伤了眼睛般，他匆惶地将头别了回去，吞吐忸怩地问道：“那个东西，每个人都会有吗？”

巴恩斯思考了一会儿后才顿悟过来史蒂夫口中的那个东西到底是哪个东西。“灵魂伴侣？”他朝史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛。“当然，我妈妈说每个人都会有。”

史蒂夫游移的目光在听到巴基的回答后停留在了他的胸口前方。他伸出小小的右手捂在自己瘦骨嶙峋的骨架上，细心感受着自掌心传来的膨张心跳。

巴基这时才明白过来史蒂夫会有此一问的缘来。他可不忍心看见史蒂夫的脸蛋上露出任何与失落相仿的表情，那简直是犯罪！他抬手一把搂住史蒂夫瘦削的肩膀，他可以用一只手臂将身侧这位小个子揽进自己的怀里，拍了拍他的胸脯，然后发出一声情不自禁的叹息。

“哦，史蒂夫。等你长大了，你也会有一行属于你的数字的。”

*

巴恩斯在他八岁的时候获得了那行数字，比一般男生来得都要晚，但好歹在他八岁的时候那些晚来的东西终究姗姗而来了。在这一点上巴基要比他的好哥们史蒂夫幸运得多。

每一年的独立日夜晚，当人们走上街头为自己祖国的成立振臂欢呼时，史蒂夫都会窝在自己窄小昏暗的卧室里，往他的母亲亲手制作的生日蛋糕上插起一根蜡烛。人们没有在自己仍处于单身的时期里公开举行生日聚会的习惯，从古至今都不曾有过。出生日期是每个人最为宝贵的隐私，这一点毋庸置疑。史蒂夫的生日之夜通常只有他的母亲陪伴在他的身边，没有吵闹的音乐和温馨的生日歌，母亲会将瘦小的史蒂夫搂在怀里，帮他点燃生日蛋糕上的那根蜡烛，然后对他说：“许个愿望吧，宝贝。”

“我想要个灵魂伴侣。”他抬起小脑袋望进母亲湛蓝色的眸子里，在自己八岁那年的独立日夜晚踟蹰着小声说道。他记得那时的母亲将他的一双小手包裹在自己粗糙却温暖的手掌里，一如记忆里那般温柔地微笑起来，假装吓唬他道：“说出来的愿望会不灵验哦，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫慌张到手忙脚乱地捂住了自己的嘴，他对灵魂伴侣的迫切憧憬几乎使他不假思索就相信了母亲说出的玩笑话。“我的胸口会像其他人那样拥有一行黑色的数字吗？”他这样问。他一直清楚地记得自己的母亲是如何回答的，并对这个答案深信不疑。

她说：“每个人都会有的，史蒂夫，学会耐心。每个人都会拥有一个灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣是上帝对善良的赏赐，对罪恶的救赎；是对富裕的馈赠，对贫穷的恩泽；是对弱小的庇佑，对强大的约束。因此每一个人都会拥有他们的灵魂伴侣，如果你对此产生怀疑的话，那是对上帝的难责。”

从那以后的每个生日，在鼓起腮帮吹熄蜡烛的烛火之前，史蒂夫都会虔诚地合起手掌，注视着暖黄色火苗的跃动，寂声许下一个个相同的生日愿望。但正如他的母亲在史蒂夫八岁生日时无心说下的那句玩笑话，曾被说出口的愿望会变得不再灵验，史蒂夫耐心于人世间行走过千千万万个日夜，他的胸膛却是一如既往的光洁。

“有没有人是生来残缺的？”十八岁生日那年，史蒂夫终于长大到无法被年迈的母亲搂入怀中，这回是时候换他搂起病重的母亲。他开始从一个陌生的角度俯视望进母亲依旧湛蓝的眸子里，在蜡烛的烛火被吹熄的下一刻，踟蹰着说出了这样的疑问。

母亲用苍老枯朽的手掌抚摸过史蒂夫的手背。那摩挲之间粗糙的手感比任何事物都更能使史蒂夫安心。他俯身在母亲的额头上留下一吻，就像小时候他的母亲会在无数个缺席了父亲的夜晚哄他入睡的晚安吻一般轻柔。他将自己金色的脑袋挨到母亲的手掌下，听他的母亲对他说：

“倘若上帝果真粗心漏掉了某个倒霉鬼，也一定不会是你，史蒂夫。因为你是我见过的最善良的孩子，你值得一切最好的。”

或许是吧。或许他会在遥远的未来某日遇见一个于他而言最为美好的伴侣。但那样的未来对史蒂夫来说实在是太过遥远了，他甚至不知道自己有没有亲眼去见证未来的机会。

他的母亲没有。

他的母亲在即将离开人世的那几秒，在那弥留之际，再一次地朝史蒂夫，朝她的孩子探出了手掌。史蒂夫以为她想抚摸自己的手背；史蒂夫以为她想揽过自己的肩膀；史蒂夫以为她想揉一揉自己的金发。结果他大错特错。他的母亲朝他伸出的手掌堪堪擦过他胸前的衣襟，当他回望母亲湛蓝色的眼睛时，那儿溢满泪水，泪水夺出眼眶，缓慢渗进老人满脸纵横密布的沟壑之中。

第一次，他如此真切地感受到了曾经他对上帝的质疑所带来的难责。

几乎没有什么可以再次阻止他面对着跃动的生日烛火许下那个愿望，直到关于灵魂伴侣的焦灼憧憬被世界和平的念想所取代。

战火，在史蒂夫的人生里，实在是太过突如其来。

*

史蒂夫穿着那件松垮的白色T恤站在实验室里，看着霍华德忙碌于各式各样复杂的仪器前，为即将开始的实验做着最后的准备。来往的工作人员行色匆匆地自他身旁掠过，甚至不曾拿正眼看过他这只瘦小脆弱的小白鼠。

接下去的十分钟内即将发生的事情可能会彻彻底底地改变他的一生，只是彼时的史蒂夫对这次改变的巨大程度还没有更为具体的意识。他隐约知道倘若厄金斯博士的血清在他身上起到了理想中的作用，那么他以后的人生将变得于现在截然不同。想到这里的时候他情不自禁地抬起手来捂住胸口。心脏在皮肤与骨骼之下剧烈起伏着，史蒂夫承认从小到大他从未如此紧张地对待过什么事情。但此刻紧张的来源并不完全归咎于厄金斯先生的实验。

或许那行迟来许久的数字，正是在等待着这一刻的发生。史蒂夫想。等待着他从一个残缺的小男孩变为更为完整的传奇人物，等待着他的双手和肩膀可以承担起保护他的伴侣的沉重责任。他收起放在胸口正前的拳头。他能感受到，从他的心房里泵张而出的血液滚烫汹涌着，仿佛在热情滂湃地孕育着某个新生命。

他等待这一刻实在已经太久，太久到绝望都能奏成一首激昂的悲歌。

厄金斯博士的到来搅扰到史蒂夫脑海中盘旋凌乱的思绪。博士身后跟着一身军装笔挺的佩姬。史蒂夫的目光黏着在佩姬正缓缓向他走来的身影上。他曾一度以为他是生而残缺的，生而不会爱或是被爱于人，否则现实无法解释为何他已二十余岁却仍无灵魂伴侣。这一切错误的认知直到佩姬的出现才被打破。史蒂夫心想他终于品尝到了心动于人的那刹那感觉，当他第一次见到这位英气逼人的女军官时。然后，紧接着关于爱情与灵魂的命题开始成为一对矛盾，在史蒂夫闲暇之余无时无刻不萦绕在他的脑海里，折磨着他的理性与感知。他明知佩姬不可能成为他的灵魂伴侣，这个时代的任何人都不可能成为他的灵魂伴侣，但他几乎控制不住自己的内心，他想他无可救药地爱上了自己的上司。

因此，当佩姬要求他脱掉上衣时，史蒂夫抿了抿唇，露出一种痛苦与解脱微妙并存的表情。

脱掉上衣，露出他残缺的那部分证据。对于二十多岁的史蒂夫来说，这或许是相较于接下来降临于他肉体之上的苦楚更加难以接受的步骤。

“脱掉上衣，史蒂夫，我们要开始了。”

佩姬朝他重复了一遍命令，并向他投去一种询问与关切交杂的眼神。

厄金斯博士看了他一眼，然后迅速地将目光向一旁瞥去。

“勇敢。”史蒂夫仿佛能听见过世的母亲在他耳边轻轻地说道。“勇敢是你宝贵的品质。”

他脱掉了衣服，将光洁的胸膛裸露在无数道震惊的视线之下。他听到那些冷眼旁观之人发出的抽气声，他眨了眨眼，默不作声地朝那个机械罐子里走去。

“哦，史蒂夫。”他听见了一声来自佩姬的叹息，与他八岁那年，和巴恩斯并肩坐在马路牙子上一起讨论灵魂伴侣的事情时巴基发出的叹息如出一辙。他的母亲告诉他，他值得一切最好的。他惶惑，也许最后他所能值得的东西除去这一声叹息外便一无所有。

佩姬摇了摇头。“这就是你一直以来对我躲躲闪闪的原因，史蒂夫。”她失落地看了目光游移的史蒂夫一眼，直看得史蒂夫恍然无措。这失落与他想象中佩姬该有的反应并不相同，史蒂夫告诉厄金斯博士他准备好了的时候，其实他还在脑子里琢磨着佩姬的失落到底缘何而来。

在爱情面前他可不像巴恩斯那样应付起来游刃有余。史蒂夫充其量就是个傻小子，即使注射完了血清，他也只不过升级成了一位傻大个。

控制器随着霍华德的转动，将更多的痛苦从血脉里发散到史蒂夫的四肢百骸中时，傻大个还在想着他的国家，他的亲友，他的佩姬和他的灵魂伴侣。傻大个咬紧上下齿，告诉所有人他能挺住。他知道这是上帝对他的考验，为他曾经犯下的那些责难罪过做一次灵魂上的洗礼。他感知到自己的未来正承载于这些痛苦之上，被一点点注射进他原来羸弱的身体之中——心脏在跳动，血液在沸腾，骨骼在成长。他能挺得住，然后昂首挺胸地走出去，以一个崭新的面貌抬手擦拭去他的母亲临终前为他流下的泪。

机械舱的舱门缓缓打开时，他下意识地低头看向自己的胸膛。那里变得肌肉饱满，但除了饱满的肌肉外，依然一无所有。

“哦，史蒂夫。”

不知道是谁在遥远的远方为他叹息。

*

他从炮火中清醒而来，又在炮火中沉默睡去。他在这沉默之中做了一个漫长的纯白色的梦。梦里，有一个绰约的身影站在纯白色的尽头朝他挥手唤他而去。他向前迈开一步，那身影便不多不少地向后退却一步。当他像发了疯似地朝前奔跑起来时，那个身影倏尔不见了踪迹。

然后有暖软的阳光透过时间的缝隙漏进他纯白色的梦境里，光与影拥抱着在他的眉眼之上起舞斑驳。他伸手去抓，最后却只能握住一片虚无。

他盘腿坐下，看着他的梦境不同于缤纷世界那般绚烂多彩。他抬首向阳光散落的方向望去，有阳光跌进他的瞳孔里，一点一点，将那里渲染成了湛蓝一片。

他一直屏声等候着，在生命的行程中，等候着时间缝隙里漏下的细碎阳光给他添彩，为他追寻。他迈开步伐紧紧跟随着时代巨轮的缓慢转动，无怨无悔，等候着时间机器从出口处吐出属于他的那行数字。

他在时代彼端踮脚相望，即使拥有被超级血清四倍强化过的眼睛，仅凭人类之力他也无法望到隔岸的尽头。但偶尔中的偶尔，他能意外窥见这个纯白色的梦境在某人的笑容中一瞬支离。他不是凭眼睛去看，那是未来对他矢志不渝的信仰的回音。

只一道剪影一抹笑容，他会为此一直屏声相候。

直到，驾驶舱的仪表盘里响起的一阵刺耳警报打破了这份静谧，他湛蓝瞳膜上倒映着茫茫的冰洋。操纵杆被压到最低，将生存的希望一并挤压成零。对讲机里正传来身处指挥中心的佩姬的细语。这位女军官温柔地帮他取走了那根一直搅扰他不得安宁的矛，然后他们许下了一个约定，在飞机还有十秒就要坠毁的时候。

人事已尽，史蒂夫想现在终于到了该听天由命的时候。可惜的是与佩姬的那支舞他可能生来注定便无法赴约。他们不是灵魂伴侣，不是上帝为彼此选择的那个可以携手终生之人。他们终究抵抗不了来自灵魂伴侣的不可违逆性。他对着冰川微笑，幸好他不是佩姬的灵魂伴侣，佩姬值得更好的人。

而他，现在他的生命即将走到尽头，或许他确实只值得那声来自遥远的远方的叹息。

还有五秒坠落。就像监测生命体征的仪器在感知不到心脏跳动的瞬间响起的刺耳哀鸣，现在无数声音在他的耳畔响成一种单调的恒音。音节之外是来自佩姬的轻声啜泣，她对他说：“你会活下去的，史蒂夫。别忘了你的灵魂伴侣，你的伴侣会在你清醒之时出现在你的面前。你得活下去，不要让你的伴侣耗尽毕生等候你的光临。”

史蒂夫对着一望无际的冰川微笑起来，他湛蓝的眼睛中正溢满咸涩的海水。还有五秒他便要与这个世界告别，而他始终残缺的一部分仍没有迹象完整。就在此刻，他是那么地想扒开自己胸前的衣襟，想确认也许就在生命之火将熄的这几秒内，他会被恩赐于他一直憧憬获得的东西。他强迫自己停下脑海中所有的思绪，去细心体味那种来自灵魂深处的蜕变。然后他的心脏再次滚烫起来。他感受到像是有一朵扎根于他心房之上，含苞太久太久的花朵，正逶迤地从缓缓绽开的花瓣之间吐蕊，盛大而又静默。

那花瓣舒展而开，将他的心脏一点一点裹挟其中，将妄图逃逸的每一份炙热都一丝不落地束紧，陪伴他在接下来的漫长岁月里抵御来自外界侵袭的所有寒流。

像倾听了他那些单纯的生日愿望的烛火，无声却坚韧地在冰层之下簇拥着他的生命之光。

飞机坠地。这漫天的雪雨冰川，连那眼泪寒凉的万分之一都不及。

最后他选择相信一个奇迹。他选择相信母亲对他的劝诫。

死亡并不能阻止真爱，只会让它晚来一瞬。

*

美国队长出生于一九二零年的美国独立日。

托尼获知这个消息完全缘于某种意外。当美国人民心中最伟大的英雄之一正好与美国诞生于同一天时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的个人隐私便不再成为隐私。托尼因此同其他数不清的美国队长漫画迷们一起获知了这个消息。彼时那行数字被从他胸口取走已过去数段时日，直接导致托尼一时尚未反应过来这个日期于他的意义。

如果他没有成为钢铁侠的话，那么打死他他都不愿相信，他的灵魂伴侣有极大的可能是美国队长本人。他的，从未谋面，模糊到好似个虚幻角色的灵魂伴侣，可能是几十年前就已死去的美国队长本人。

这种可能一下子解释了很多事情。托尼为自己乔装打扮了一番，罕见地是为隐藏身份而不是吸引注意，然后戴了顶过时的鸭舌帽在独立日当天去美国队长纪念馆观光了一趟。这种可能解释了上帝的恶趣味，喜欢把超级英雄们配在一起的恶趣味。他曾认知过英雄惜英雄的论调，并对此嗤之以鼻。他是与众不同的，他混蛋到自知不该用英雄这个词来定义自己，但不可否认的是，在一些人眼中，他就是当代英雄的代名词。正因如此，他合该拥有一位完美伴侣，而不是一个已经去世几十年的人。

这种可能还解释了为何在托尼年幼的时候，霍华德总会用一种意味深长的目光看向他稚嫩的胸膛。

霍华德知道那行数字所代表的意义。

托尼从一对对结伴而来的游客中灵巧穿过，目光随意地扫视过展板上列出的美国队长的英勇事迹。他一边一目十行地浏览，一边回忆起很久很久之前的一件往事。

那时他才五岁，或者更小，但记忆未因此模糊不堪。他记得霍华德劝说玛丽亚准许他带着托尼来一场只属于父子之间的国庆旅游。霍华德神神秘秘地不愿透露这次旅程的目的地，托尼现在想来，这大致缘于霍华德清楚他若透露些许的话，玛丽亚一定不会同意他那疯狂的举动。而不可篡改的历史表明霍华德达成了他的愿望。他抱着小托尼登上了一架直升机，他抱着托尼透过直升机的舷窗朝玛丽亚挥手告别。然后，在那年夏天的某日，霍华德雇人驾驶着直升机飞越了地球上某片人际荒芜的冰洋。

托尼被裹在一层又一层的棉衣之内，托尼被抱在霍华德温暖的怀中。他探出自己的小脑袋，往脚下那片寂寥无人的冰洋张望而去。除了被不断重复的冰山，他什么也看不到。于是他仰起脑袋去看霍华德的脸。霍华德低下头将他更紧地抱在怀里，拉碴的胡须摩擦在托尼幼嫩的脸蛋上。直升机的螺旋桨发出一阵阵对小托尼来说难以忍受的噪音。霍华德迎着这噪音对自己的孩子喊道：“我们一定会找到他的。我一定会为你找到他。”

那时的托尼胸前还没有这块反应堆。霍华德的手掌就捂在他的胸前的那行黑色数字之上。父亲的手掌宽厚又温暖，为他驱散了漫天的雪与冰川所带来的一切寒冷。霍华德的手掌捂在托尼的心脏上，父子的血脉隔着两层皮肤一同奔涌着，为彼此传递而去这世上最坚实与炽热的力量。

然而霍华德没能找到他。托尼停在美国队长的巨幅海报前，望着那张英俊而迷人的脸微微出神。死亡已经带走了他，而托尼曾到达过的与他的灵魂伴侣最近的地方，将永远地停留在童年记忆里那架冰冷嘈杂的直升机上。

再没有然后了，故事到这里就该有个结局。结局之后在托尼·斯塔克身上发生的一切都将与灵魂伴侣四字完全无关。他将自己的目光从海报上黏着地收回，他转身准备离开，将这个故事结束在一声从未出口的深邃叹息之中。

而下一个故事，就这样悄无声息地开始于他转身之际。

他的灵魂伴侣戴着一顶同样过时的鸭舌帽，从他身后那幅海报里走进现实中来。他的灵魂伴侣朝他竖起的食指被轻轻放在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的唇边，微笑着向他做出一个噤声的动作。

在这个故事的开头，他露出了那种托尼·斯塔克为之倾羡已久的笑容。他看到了这个笑容，从他的灵魂伴侣那湛蓝色的眼底。

END


End file.
